No Way Out
by Hiromichan223
Summary: Marie wakes up in a van with a strong smell of gas. She get out and starts out on her way to try to get home. Her efforts might be wasted but she still may have a chance. (Credit goes out to Gerpina!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The car. I remember it vaguely. The smell of leaking gas, the panic rising in my voice. But with no one to hear. Groggily, I sit up in the seat. Time seems to fly by me, everything had been distorted in my mind. The darkness, creeps up on me. Sunrise is far away. The night is coming. The forest is staring at me with its huge accusing eye. It unsettles me. What shall I do?

Reaching for the door handle, I quickly realize the door was unlocked. The scratches on the door, and the many hammers strewn about explain it all. My eyes search for any source of light, but they find none. Pitch black. The house leans forward, as if to swallow me up into the cruelty of the world. Now is not the time to make metaphors. Now, is the time, to find a light. Leaves crunch under my filthy boots, wind disrupts my already tousled hair. But how can I reach for a light, when the darkness envelops me with every loud echoing sound of my boots? Finding an area almost like a kitchen, I begin to rummage through drawers. Chairs lay overturned in the room, newspapers flying everywhere. But then I find it. A single flashlight. With batteries, to boot. There must truly be a god. Stuffing the extra batteries into my crumpled jeans, my heart begins to race. It's almost as if a drum is sounding, taking me into a trance, willing my feet to move. My body slowly progresses toward the door, and I see a note, on the door. The feeling of watching, waiting, suppresses me. My hope, and faith, gone in one flash of helplessness. Slowly reaching for it, I notice the pencil marks on the dirty scrap of parchment. This is not some floral, spiraling script of a joking human. This is the harsh etching of a killer. Drawn as if one had been burned alive while writing this strange note. Picking the note gently off the wall, fear suddenly strikes her heart. The feeling of cold fingers going up her throat and out of her mouth paralyses her. A sweet lullaby rings through her head, spreading through every part of her deepest self like wildfire. The static floods her senses, seizes the chance to steal her away from reality. She was moving, wholeheartedly towards the center of it all. If seeing was believing, than this nightmare was truly never going to end.

* * *

_I do not own anything but the plot! Huuuge thanks to Gerpina for writing this fanfic / story with me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie was dizzy by now her vision blurred by little black and white static dots with a harsh "_shhh"_ in her head. She willed herself to move forward but the blank faced man was slowly shuffling behind her. _"Maybe his shuffling is making the shhh sound?"_ Marie could hardly think. She willed her leg forward. Left right, Left right. The dots faded. He had given up, although she had won this feat, this was a battle she was bound to lose. Marie, still nauseous, started running. She was afraid, cold, and wanted her mom more than ever. She wanted to be home. Marie couldn't think straight but she heard singing. It was a comforting song from a girl with a mellow voice. " Someone's always there, when I'm sleeping he just waits and, he stares. " Marie blinked. She was falling asleep. The mellow toned voice of a little girl was putting her fatigued body to sleep. If she fell asleep now, she was dead but being dead now sounded good to her. Anything but this forest sounded good. She stopped in front of a tree and ripped the note of its rusty nail hook. Ø DEATH IS UPON YOU. HIS LONG BLACK FINGERTIPS WILL REACH DOWN YOUR THIN; MUTILATED THROAT Ø Marie crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground. She didn't really care. Somebody really was watching her though. She felt they're footsteps trail, sounding just like the sound of her filthy boots crunching on the autumn's rusty colored leaves. Suddenly screaming. Screeching. The words barely audible the ending of the song is when it got louder. It was worse than the harsh "_shhh" _and the black and white dots. It was the sound of the mellow-voiced girl dying a horrible death. "Ready or not, here I come!" "Pretty little girl, what do you see? 5 long black hands reach to thee, ready or not here they come!" This voice was not mellow any longer. It was a nagging voice sung to the tune of the popular childhood rhyme, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I looked around cautiously. "One from the side," The bush rustled I flicked on my flashlight "One from the top, one in your eye 'till it goes pop!" tormenting laughs came from everywhere the song echoed over and over again. My head started to pound furiously. Suddenly my arm was grabbed. The flashlight dropped "One from the side! Hehehehehe! You're not ready!" I pulled my arm but the grip started to dig through my skin until it was punctured. I let out a scream of pain as the long black rope kept on digging. My arm went limp. The roped pulled mercilessly. I started to feel air being released from the socket of my arm. I already knew my arm was gone from there. The black rope stopped ripping the thin pieces of skin holding on to my arm. Bright blood was spatter everywhere, like the beautiful red color of an apple. Just as she saw the red of her blood her vision faded into a blurry trance. There was too much blood loss. Marie, terrified ripped the hem of her floral shirt off to try to bind her arm together to weaken the blood loss. It wouldn't stop. She was dying and she couldn't help it in any way." One from the top! Watch out!" Marie fell to the ground into the puddle of her own blood. "_There's One f-from the top"_. Marie recited. She covered her head with her left arm that still moved at her will. She waited but nothing happened. "Very good! You're getting better!" The voice had become beyond aggravating. "Shut up! Go away you stupid girl!" Marie barely whispers. She meant it to come out as a bellowing chant but she didn't have the blood or energy. "Help me if y-you're just gonna' stand there and sing to me!" Marie said a little louder. The world was a dark rusty color; all of the voices were now blurred by soft "shhh". Warm streams of tears started to flow sideways down her face, the way she was laying.


End file.
